musiqqsongcontestfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
The Voice: Eurovision 2016
The Voice: Eurovision Song Contest 2016 was the 2nd edition of the annual The Voice musical talent show and event. Eurovision Song Contest 2016 took place in Stockholm, Sweden, following Måns Zelmerlöw's victory in the 2015 edition with his song "Heroes". This will be the third time the contest has taken place in Stockholm, after 1975 and 2000, the latter also being held at the Globe. The contest will consist of two semi-finals on 10 and 12 May and the final on 14 May 2016. The three live shows will be hosted by Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede. The winner was XX's song 'XX' with XX points, while XX achieved second and XX third place. In the Balkan Edition, the victory was gained by XX and the song 'XX'. Runner-up was XX while XX achieved third place. In The Voice: Eurovision, a competition in which the only thing that matters is voice, four coaches will fight for the victory: Maraaya from Slovenia, Polina Gagarina from Russia, Nadav Guedj from Israel and Il Volo from Italy. In the last season of The Voice, they were the best artist in their team, and therefore they gained a place in next season as a coach. Furthermore, Maraaya was the winner of Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Balkan Edition, while Il Volo came in second place. Both Polina Gagarina and Nadav Guedj finished in top 10 in the grand final. Each of them has one assistant that will advise contestants while rehearsing and help the coach in decisions. Maraaya's assistant is Tinkara Kovač (singer, Slovenian representative in 2014). Dima Bilan (singer, Russian representative in 2006 and 2008, and Eurovision winner in 2008) will be Polina's assistant. Nadav's assistant is Harel Skaat (singer, Israeli representative in 2010), while Emma Marrone (singer, Italian representative in 2014) will assist Il Volo. Coaches Format Since 42 countries are competing in Eurovision Song Contest 2016, two teams will have 11 artists, while the other two will have 10 artists. In the previous season, Conchita's Red Team and Aram's Yellow Team scored the lowest number of total points, and therefore Maraaya as Red Team and Il Volo as Yellow Team will have 10. The allocation process is also different. For the allocation, Ante Kurtović (Executive Supervisor) allocated all artists according to Eurovision 2016 result and Eurovision 2016 Balkan Edition result. Jury members are XX. In the live show 1, all contestants will face the Knockout stage. Five artists in each team who receive the highest number of points will qualify further. Artists who received sixth place will become a part of some other team, which means that every coach will proceed to live show 2 with six artists. In live show 1, the Eurovision voting style will be used when submitting votes. In the live show 2, all contestants will face the Battle stage. In the Battle stage, the Randomizer will decide about duelists. Every team will have three duels, which means that three artists will qualify further. In this live show, artists who received fourth place in total will become a part of some other team. Every coach will proceed to live show 3 with four artists. Voting standard 20-1 will be used in this round. Four artists will receive zero points from every jury member. In the live show 3, four artists in total will leave the competition (one from each team). The voting will be as following: every jury members needs to give points using voting standard 16-1. In the live show 4, four artists in total will leave the competition (one from each team). The voting will be as following: every jury member will give points using voting standard 20, 16, 12-10, 8-6, 4-1. In the live show 5 (Semifinal), four artists in total will leave the competition. Every jury member will give points using voting standard 30, 24, 16, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2. In the first round, three artists with the lowest number of points will leave the competition. Afterwards, three artists with the most points will qualify directly to the final. Two remaining artists will have to face the Bottom 2 stage, and only of them can qualify. In the''' live show 6 (Final) Round 1, every jury member will allocate 20 points to remaining four artists. Artist with the lowest number of total points will leave the competition achieving fourth place. In the ''Round 2'', every jury member will again allocate 20 points. Artist with the lowest number of total points will leave the competition achieving third place. In the ''Round 3''''', Eurovision song will decide about the winner. Before the results of Round 1, every jury member will allocate 20 points to all finalists according to their Eurovision entries. These results will be used as final votes in Round 3. Allocation Live show 1: Knockout Stage